


A Dark Heaven and a Sweet Hell

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Also I'm really sorry because I didn't edit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAHAH, Cousin Incest, Disappointed Arya, F/M, Frustrated Jon, I MADE A GRAMMAR MISTAKE WHEN I WAS SAYING THERE WOULD BE SOME MISTAKES, I wrote it and posted it within an hour without looking back, No Beta, idk - Freeform, lmao that'll happen a lot, not smut, probably shitty, so their will be mistakes, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’d been at his job with the mechanic since early in the morning and into the hot afternoon, the evidence from his hard work could have easily been found through the sweat on his shirt. Jon had seen to it to take it off as soon as he’d walked into the house possibly in an attempt to cool himself off, or to temp her as he’d just been in kitchen downing the lemonade from the fridge when she found him, all abs and sweat. To think she’d only gone to get a study snack in an effort to not break her concentration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (constructive especially) are appreciated, just please try not to be malicious because I'll probably cry. Thank you <3

The noon sunlight shined on the hardwood floor, coming in from her bedroom’s window. The light had long since changed from a bright almost burning quality to a brilliant lazy mixture of pinks and oranges and darker blues that had appeared as preparation for the night. She hadn’t noticed it earlier, had been too preoccupied since the moment her family had gone to Bran’s and Rickon’s soccer game. At first it was her school work, and now it was _his_ fault.

 

He’d been at his job with the mechanic since early in the morning and into the hot afternoon, the evidence from his hard work could have easily been found through the sweat on his shirt. Jon had seen to it to take it off as soon as he’d walked into the house possibly in an attempt to cool himself off, _or to temp her._ as he’d just been in kitchen downing the lemonade from the fridge when she found him, all abs and sweat. To think she’d only gone to get a study snack in an effort to not break her concentration.

 

Reality dictated that she’d get distracted and that she’d find herself laying in her bed with her legs wrapped around his waist, her sweetest distraction. Jon’s lips on hers, the taste of lemonade all over her mouth. He pressed himself against her, all of her. And it was heaven, his thrusts were matched by hers as best she could, but it was also hell.

 

Her frustration stemmed from her trust hunger never being met, clothes against clothes prevented that. Jon never strayed from her lips and kept to his early declarations to allow himself to touch her skin however much he may desire too. He was far too good and honorable to allow himself cross the very very thin line they walked on, though she thought they had long since passed it now.

 

Only once before he had crossed his figurative line, during an afternoon just before she had begun her freshman year and he his senior year at high school. His mouth had wandered, while the two were lost to the delicious unparalleled friction they had found then. She had begrudgingly worn a skirt her mom and Sansa had forced on her a long with a large selection of clothes since they’d declared that she had now grown pretty and should dress it. But after that experience she’d blessed that skirt, it gave them both better access to one another as their hips clashed, leaving them both high with pleasure. That’s what caused Jon ‘senselessness’ (truly she could not call it that, but he did) as he found purchase on her neck, sucking where he could. It left her breathless and so on edge. He’d only stopped once he let his lips trace a path (a path that, accompanied with their activity, had left her moaning and shooting to space from pleasure) to the neck of her shirt, and he regained control, of whatever urge he’d gotten before. And since then he’d been more careful, and she blamed him for her consuming desire to experience it once more.

 

Truly, she knew he wasn’t at fault for her hell. She should respect it and not curse it inside her mind. It was her fault after all, she’d begun this herself just last year. She’d lured him into this game like an enchantress she didn’t know she was after a simple game of bowling she was invited by him to play with him, Sam and the rest of the boys. As the boys had left the parking lot of Braavos Bowling, she and Jon found themselves just outside of his car, supporting their weight against the side of the hood.

 

Maybe it was because she was giddy from her clear win, but had she found herself intoxicated by the sight of him then. Every drag he took was sensual to her, and she leaned closer and slipped out a soft “can I have a try?” To her the question felt duplicitous, she should have known the drag wasn’t truly the wanting that clawed at her. He’d only paused and looked at her in her eyes. Jon was much more responsible, as much as he loved his siblings, he would never let him try his bad habits. But with her he’d only stared, before sending her a whispered “as you wish” handing her the damned thing. But that felt like an answer, to the meaning of the question she couldn’t place. And after a quick drag that calmed her nerves somehow, she had begun her own seduction, running into the woods next to Braavos Bowling.

 

She didn’t know why the woods, there was a feeling of wildness and freedom that overtook her in the woods. She felt every bit a she-wolf that prowled through the woods playing with her prey. She was a predator, a queen. And she had succeeded with the moon high above them. It was a hunt, him trying to finding her. And after an hour he’d found her, both running high on adrenaline, heavy breathing. She didn’t remember how it had led to the kissing. The two of them had begun to claim each other’s mouth seemingly out of nowhere overtaken over some greater darker power, before she’d jumped onto his waist and he had her against a tree.

 

They’d done it ever since then, and she was to blame for taking them to that magical place that released their true dark desires. The dark heaven and sweet hell they shared with one another. _Their union had to be blessed by God_ , she thought as he nipped her lip letting a moan escape she had held in for too long. But as the growing need for more at the bottom of her belly began to turn painful, suddenly there was a loss of pressure as he quickly separated from her at the sound of their family’s car engine could be heard on the street below her window.

 

From his frustrated growl and her disappointed sigh, she knew that God was damning them to hell every day. She hoped they’d find sweet comfort in Lucifer’s own garden instead, because she could never ever want to end their dark heaven and sweet hell. Let the flames that burn them be of passion and love.


End file.
